


The perfect confession

by Missingthepast



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missingthepast/pseuds/Missingthepast
Summary: Minho wants to confess to Jisung, but has no idea how to do that until the Minbingsung vlive happens and he sees the perfect chance to ask Jisung himself.Jisung, who only knows about love from kdramas and romantic comedies, explains him the importance of the critical moment.Inspired by this Minho makes it his mission to find the perfect confession to show Jisung his feelings, but nothing goes as he has planned and things take an unexpected turn.Will he still find a way to win Jisung's heart?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	The perfect confession

**Author's Note:**

> `Written for [MINSUNG FICATHON](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for PROMPT **P048**`
> 
> Hi,  
> Welcome to my first ever completed fanficition.
> 
> It was really exciting for me to write a Lee Know-centric piece as I admire his personality a lot!
> 
> This story is based in parts on the [Minbingsung vlive](https://www.vlive.tv/post/1-18345887)  
> The part, which I based my fic on starts at 12:11  
> Let´s see if you can guess them ;)  
> 
> 
> Thank you so much to that wonderful person who provided the prompt for this fic. You truly have a galaxy brain and I hope my fic doesn't disappoint you!  
> 
> 
> Thank you also to the Minsung Ficathon mod for giving me the chance to express all my Minsung feelings and finally finish my first ever fanfic.
> 
> I know I still lack a lot but I hope someone can still find some enjoyment from it^^
> 
> Lastly thank you to my cat, for giving me the emotional support for writing this! <3

** The perfect Confession **

Minho likes Jisung. It’s a simple sentence and a simple fact which Minho has known for quite some time now. If he´s being honest he probably liked Jisung from the first day he met him, but it was a different kind of like then he feels now.

Jisung is unlike any person he has ever met before and their friendship is something Minho knows he can’t live without. It all happened so naturally; how they met, got along instantly and always happened to be together. Just like Jisung said, it seems like this is fate somehow. And it all would have been so easy if Minho’s feelings would have stayed platonic.

He has always been aware that as an idol having a boy- or girlfriend cannot be his main focus if he wants to be successful. Of course there have been people he liked before but as he was working towards his goal of becoming a successful singer, he had to make sacrifices. It is not unheard of trainees or idols secretly dating but Minho was always clear that he doesn’t want to deal with this stress on top of his career.

But then he met Jisung and he never felt this comfortable and accepted with a person before. He was so happy to find such a good friendship in the group of people which he will spend most of his time within the next years. But the more time he spend with Jisung the more he craved being even closer to him. Of course he has been aware of the fans shipping them and the teasing comments from the other members when they got lost in their own world again, but he didn't take it that seriously he one day had to finally face his own feelings. And it wasn’t the happiest day if he’s being honest.

He always thought that Jisung is truly an amazing person, incredibly talented, very attractive and the person he enjoys being with the most. But now there was also this desire to be this one special person for Jisung and to show his affection for him in a deeper way than friends do. It's not like he is ashamed of his feelings, not at all, but he is aware of how hard it is to date as an idol and how careful they would have to be and he is also not sure if Jisung would ever feel the same. Of course there are many moments where Minho felt quite sure that Jisung must feel the same, but he was also aware that most things can be still just expressions of their friendship.

Funnily the only other person who knew about his feelings was Changbin. Minho had noticed that he always smiled strangely at Minho, when he was talking with Jisung and acted all innocent when Minho questioned him about it. This kept on happening and Minho wondered if his feelings were too obvious and other people would notice, too. So when he and Changbin went to workout together he confronted him about it, and Changbin eventually confessed that he had his suspicions about them and had assumed that they were already a couple.

Minho was shocked but also a tiny bit happy to hear that Changbin seemed to think that his feelings are mutual. Of course Changbin agreed to keep it secret, but that didn´t stop him from smiling weirdly at them and asking him and Jisung sneaky questions even when the cameras were around. Changbin really had a way of taking him off guard but luckily, Minho was good at playing it off. And Jisung seemed to be completely unaware of the intention of Changbin's questions or even took them as a joke, which made feel Minho very relieved, but also a bit sad.

In the recent months his feelings kept growing stronger and stronger and although he gave his best to ignore them, he was sure that sometimes he wasn’t able to hide them that well. This made him feel more and more stressed, because his friendship with Jisung means so much to him and of course he would never want to endanger it. But at the same time he was wondering what would happen if he would confess. Of course there are some good scenarios in his imagination but he could also see in how many ways this could go wrong and that just wouldn't be worth it.

Minho wasn't naturally a person who worried a lot or who spend a lot of time thinking about different scenarios, he usually was more a person of action. But with his feelings with Jisung it was different. With time he grew more and more tired of worrying about this, though. So one day he decided to just try it. He wasn't sure when or how, but he wanted to give it a try. There is only so much that could go wrong, right? And he was quite sure, that even if Jisung rejected him, he would still be his friend and that he could handle.

He felt a lot less stressed after making this decision, but before he could even think about how he would confess other things happened and much bigger worries than this confession consumed his mind. It was only at the end of the levanter promotions that he got some space to think about that again and then it happened.

Inspired by Hyunjin, Minho, Jisung and Changbin decided to do a vlive together and give stays a chance to talk about their worries and offer advice and encouraging words. Minho really enjoyed this concept, because it gave them a good chance to interact with stays and talk about many different topics. But then Jisung found a comment from a stay about them and their friend being in love but their friend not confessing to them.

Minho instantly thought about him and Jisung and he couldn't resist jokingly hitting Jisung, when he talked about the guy not confessing. They got a bit distracted by Changbin’s comment about public transport but then Jisung explained what he learned from romantic comedies and kdramas and how he realized that there is always a critical moment needed so they can confess. Minho, who went back to reading comments, instantly listened up when Jisung talked about the critical moment for confession and could basically feel Changbin’s smile when he asked Jisung for clarification. Jisung, who enjoyed explaining his theory, was a bit startled by Minhos question, so Minho asked him again to explain what he meant with the critical moment and Jisung gave the example of the male lead rescuing the female lead from a dangerous situation.

At first Minho was a bit amused by Jisung’s serious theory and observations from dramas, but then remembered his own plan to confess, and listened closely to Jisung's theory. But when he expressed his understanding loudly, the tension between him and Jisung suddenly became awkward and they looked at each other without knowing that to say. Jisung recovered qucikly and moved on with the conversation and gave stays the advice to better have an honest conversation if they’re frustrated about the situation.

Changbin, having his own thoughts about the topic, looked at Minho with a big smile and said: “There is a saying: None but the brave deserve love.” Minho shot him a look, while grabbing some chips, and Changbin quickly added: “I guess I´m not brave.” Jisung laughed and agreed with him. After this they moved on to some other topics, but Minho couldn’t stop thinking about what Jisung said about the critical moment for a confession.

“So, when are you going to confess?” Minho looked up at Changbin surprised.  
“What?” After the vlive they went to workout and now sat together while taking a short break.  
“You heard me.”  
“Why would you think I want to confess to him?”  
“I'm not blind, hyung. I've seen you being in love with him for a long time now and the way you´ve acted today when we talked about confessing was so obvious."  
Minho sighed.  
“I don’t know. Honestly, I doubt confessing would be a good thing to do.”  
“Why not? Everyone can see that there is something going on between you.”  
“I surely hope not. Besides I don´t even know how to confess.”  
“You don’t?” Changbin was surprised.  
“No, in the past it was always the other person who confessed to me…and I don´t think Jisung would confess to me, even if he would feel the same.”  
“You might be right with that…What about the critical moment he talked about today?”  
“I'm thinking about that too, but my life is not a kdrama, there surely won’t be a dangerous situation where I can save him like that.”  
“Right. Or maybe you could create a situation for that?”  
“There is no way I would ever put Jisung in any kind of danger. So maybe I should just forget about confessing altogether.”  
“I doubt you can do that…let´s just work out some more.”, Changbin said and got up.

When Minho went to bed that day, he couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Changbin. It was true, that he wanted to confess to Jisung and what Jisung said today really made him think about it even more. But a critical moment doesn’t happen in real life like it does in dramas. He thought about all the dramas he watched before and like Jisung said, there was always a critical moment he could pinpoint. And yes, it often involved some kind of danger. But maybe there are also critical moments without a dangerous situation beforehand?

Intrigued by this thought he quickly got his phone and started searching for love confessions scenes. Once he started this search, he realized just how many confessions scenes there are, not only in kdramas, also in animes and of course in lots of western movies, too! He read up on every article he could find, watched a lot of scenes on youtube and his plan of confessing to Jisung finally began to form. Of course he couldn’t replicate every detail of these confession scenes in real life, but maybe he could make some small changes so they would fit his situation.

Too much drama wasn’t his style and he thought it also rude to just straight away kiss Jisung, even though the thought alone made him feel warm. He also didn’t want to start a fight, and too popular dramas also weren’t the best choice, as he didn´t want Jisung to recognize the confession straight away. But there were some different ideas which seemed fitting for his style of confession.

There are two things, he realized, which most of these confessions have in common: First you need to get the attention of the person you want to confess to and secondly, there has to be something special about your confession. Might it be how you do it or if you say especially heartfelt words, which will surprise and touch the recipient. All in all, it really didn’t seem like an easy task, but Minho was determined to find a way and find a confession which would fit them perfectly. And that he did.

**Confession Nr. 1: Alien**

In Minho's mind the ideal confession would be something small, intimate combined with his humour and a situation they both felt comfortable in. He imagined Jisung’s blushing face and them smiling at each other and knowing how they feel about each other without lots of words. He is obviously aware that reality rarely works like your imagination, but a good plan could already do a lot. And a good plan he had.

It was a slow day and just like usual when you have a plan you feel nervous about, everything seems to go even slower than usual. His nervousness only seemed to increase the closer it got to evening and he was almost relieved when it was finally time for his plan. All of their official activities were over for this day, some of the members were watching a movie or playing games and Minho knew, that Jisung would be in his bed watching something on his phone, like he usually would after a stressful day.

After taking a shower Minho went to Jisung's room and just as he expected there was Jisung laying in his bed watching something on his phone. “Hey”, he said and laid down next to him. Jisung smiled at him and then instantly made space for him and held his phone closer to Minho so they both could watch. It was a documentary about a geckos and Minho enjoyed the comfortable silence while watching.

When the documentary ended Jisung turned to him and Minho’s nervousness returned instantly. “How was your day, hyung?” Jisung asked and Minho only managed a “Good”, while thinking about a way to start this conversation.  
“Hannie, do you remember when you told me, that you felt like an alien when you came to korea and became a trainee?”  
Jisung looked at him surprised. “Yes, you remember that?”  
“Why wouldn't I?” Okay, it was true that Jisung only talked about it once, shortly after their debut, but isn’t it normal for friends to remember these kinds of things?  
“It was so long ago…so what about it?”  
Minho took a deep breath.  
“It doesn’t matter to me if you’re an alien or a human, I really like you a lot.”  
Jisung stared at him with big eyes and then suddenly started laughing.  
“Hyung, you’re really the weirdest guy I've ever met.  
Minho was confused. “Why?”  
“You remember something which I've said ages ago and just now randomly decide to comfort me about it in a really interesting way I have to say. I appreciate it though, hyung, thanks. You´re really the best friend I could hope for.”  
Minho was so shocked, he didn't show any reaction until Jisung patted him on the shoulder and asked him if he’s okay.  
“Yes sure” he said quickly. Jisung smiled at him and turned on the next documentary.

While sitting next to Jisung, Minho tried to understand what happened in the last few minutes and realized that his confession had been a complete fail. Jisung didn’t even realize that it was a confession and looking back Minho thought, that maybe it wasn’t as good of an idea as he had thought initially. Later when he went to bed he kept thinking: Should he give up? No, it was just his first try and there are surely better ideas out there. So, he spent the next few days finding another confession scene, which should finally help him to confess his feelings.

**Confession Nr. 2: Behind the door**

This time Minho wanted to make sure that it was clear, that this was a confession and not just a random thought. This confession was probably even more weird than the last, but it also gave Minho the chance to make a more thoughtful confession and to make it clear that this is not just a normal conversation. Nonetheless, he was nervous even more than the first time and wondered if his plan would work out.

Unlike the last time he spent a lot of time thinking about what he would say for his confession. It should be meaningful and honest, specific to his and Jisung’s relationship and true to his character, too. He even made some notes on his phone, which says a lot about how serious this was for him. But as it turns out the more difficult part of this confession was the practical part.

He couldn't do in the dormitory as there was no way he wouldn't run into someone else. The same would apply to outside locations or most rooms in the company building. Except for one, which 3Racha regularly used to work on songs. He knew that Jisung planned to work on some songs there this evening, but also heard from Chan that he wanted to be there. So how could he stop Chan from working there without telling him the real reason? Minho was not a big fan of telling lies, and while he trusted Chan, he didn´t want to drag even more people into this love problem of his. Also, if he asked Chan to leave the room to have a conversation with Jisung, it would be very likely that Chan would just ask them to talk outside the room.

So, the only thing he could was to ask Changbin for help. He wasn’t too happy about this, though. Of course, he and Changbin are good friends and he was sure that Changbin would help him out, but he also knew that Changbin would use every chance to tease him and be smug that he was right about everything after all. But this was bigger than his pride, so he talked with Changbin and luckily, he agreed to help him (of course not without teasing Minho).

After he knew that Chan was gone, Minho went to see Jisung. The reason why the room was perfect for his plan, was the small room connected to it. The only separation was a glass door, which still makes it easy to hear every noise from the other room. For that reason, the first room was only used if someone needed a break or to take a short nap or Chan used it if he worked on something, which required headphones. But it was perfect for Minho’s plan.

He knocked on the glass door but stayed still behind the door. After a few seconds he heard how Jisung got up and came closer to the door. When he spotted Minho, he seemed to be surprised and came closer to the door.  
“Jisung, could you please stay where you are for a bit? I have to tell you something.”  
Jisung nodded slowly. Minho swallowed nervously and began his monologue.  
“There has been something I´ve wanted to tell you for a long time. I think I never told you how grateful I am for everything you did for me. That day in the survival show when you took my hand and helped me with the rap, I don't think anyone has ever done that for me. You've been by my side since the beginning and I feel like I can be truly myself when I'm with you.”  
Minho saw how Jisung’s eyes got wider and wider and looked down on his hands unsure what to expect and getting more and more insecure in his confession.  
“You…you were right when you said that I'm the happiest when I spend time with you. You probably meant is a joke, but it's the truth for me and I…I can't stand the thought of ever losing you…..”  
Before he could continue he suddenly heard how the door was being opened and arms were wrapped around him.  
“Hyung….” Jisung said with a cracked voice, “I´m not going to leave you. Ever.” His hand was making small circles on Minho’s back and Minho felt very touched, although surprised at Jisung’s sudden reaction.  
“I know the last months have been hard on all of us, and you rarely ever talk with us about your struggles. You don't have to hide behind the door. I promise you I will always be here for you. No matter what happens. And I’m very thankful for you, too”  
Minho could feel the tears filling in his eyes. Even though it wasn’t how he wanted this conversation to go at all, he felt deeply comforted by Jisung’s words.  
“Thank you”, he said softly.  
Jisung loosened his embrace and smiled at him brightly.  
“Of course, hyung, this is what friends are for”  
  
These words hit Minho like a slap in the face. And he saw with devastating clarity that he failed his confession again.

**Confession Nr. 3: When I'm dancing with you**

Minho was tired. Besides practicing for the world tour, he spent all his free time thinking about another way to confess. After his failure 2 days ago, he was on the verge of giving up, but as it seemed to be just another misunderstanding, he was willing to give it another chance. As this confession apparently still wasn’t clear enough, he decided to look for a more direct approach.

Minho is naturally a flirty person and he never struggled with expressing this side towards Jisung before. But this was not just fun, he was trying to show his honest feelings, and some flirting wouldn’t do it. Besides Jisung was probably already so used to it, he wouldn’t even see it as a confession. When he finally found a fitting confession scene, it was already early in the morning, but he was insistent on trying it out on the next day.

Minho knew that after the final rehearsal for today, everyone would be exhausted and go back to the dorm. He was exhausted, too, but this was his best chance to be alone with Jisung, so he didn’t hesitate and asked Jisung to stay back, with the excuse of wanting to show him something. “Really, hyung? Aren’t you exhausted from practice, too? I can barely stay awake right now!” “It won’t take long, Jisungie. And if you stay, I will buy all your favourite snacks from the convenience store later, okay?” This was an offer that Jisung couldn't resist, so he sat down and waited for Minho to start.

To make this confession work, Minho had luckily already prepared a choreography for another project, which needed just a few adjustments. He pressed play, got into position and began dancing. The music was full of tension with a frequent change of faster and lower paced parts, and this was also mirrored in Minho’s dancing. Even though he was tired, his movements were strong and filled with the right amount of changing tension and fluidity. Then the music changed and suddenly Minho took Jisung’s hand and lead him to stand on the floor with him.

To say Jisung was surprised was an understatement.  
“What are you doing, hyung?”, he asked surprised.  
“I’m dancing with you” Minho smiled at him.  
“But I didn’t agree to dance. You just asked me to watch you.”  
Jisung got slightly irritated so Minho explained quickly: “Sorry for not telling you that earlier, I was thinking about making the second part some kind of pair dance and I wanted to try it out with you. Is that okay?”  
Jisung sighed. “Okay, but let’s get over with it quickly, okay? I’m really tired” 

In the background the softer music had already started playing and Minho took Jisung’s hands and put one on his shoulder and took the other in his hand. Then he put his left hand on Jisung’s waist and started moving them softly to the music. Jisung, who had no experience in pair dance, seemed wary, but followed Minho’s lead.

“This is an unusual choreography for you, hyung” Minho looked at him and smiled.  
“That´s true. I wanted to try something new. What do you think this choreography is about?”  
“I have no idea. What is it about?”  
“It’s about fear. The first part is about being afraid of the fear and trying to escape it, whereas the second part is about finding a way to live with the fear and “dancing” with it.” “So I’m the fear now?” Jisung gave him an amused smile.  
“Yes you could say that! But while dancing with you it seems like my fear has become something else”  
Jisung looked at him curiously. “What is it you’re afraid of?”  
“ _I’m afraid of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life, the way I feel dancing with you_.”

“Hyung?” Jisung said weakly and suddenly let go of him. The confusion in his eyes was obvious and Minho wanted to give him a few minutes to collect his thoughts before explaining any further. But the confused look quickly changed to something else and all the softness went out of Jisung’s face.

“So, who is this about?”  
“What do you mean?” Minho was confused. He was directly talking to Jisung, who else should this be about?  
“You know exactly what I mean. I have to say you were very convincing. You could have told me though, it’s not the nicest way to do it like that.”  
“ To do what?” Minho had no idea what Jisung was talking about, but he hated the way his eyes seemed so empty right now.  
“To practice confessing, what else? I wonder who this special person is, but it’s okay you don’t have to tell me. I guess if you need any other advice, you could just come to me and ask directly.”  
Minho was shocked. Jisung thought he was using him to practice confessing to someone else? And he was even offering him to help confessing to that person? He felt like someone punched him in the gut. So Jisung didn’t care if he would be interested in someone else? His thoughts started racing and he tried to open his mouth to speak up, but he couldn’t.

Jisung was watching him with an unreadable expression.  
“So is this why you asked in the vlive about the critical moment for confession? Has it been about that all along?”  
Minho didn’t answer so he continued: “Well, it’s okay hyung. I guess as idols we don’t really have the chance to gain that much experience. So I hope I could help you a bit. Just tell me next time if you need some help, okay?”  
Minho could only nod and Jisung gave him a forced smile. “Well I guess I really should get going now and get some sleep. See you tomorrow, hyung”  
Jisung quickly left the room and left Minho, who still couldn’t understand what went so horribly wrong this time.

**Confession Nr. 4: The playlist**

Minho couldn’t sleep that night. He kept replaying the situation in his head, but he just couldn’t get why Jisung thought he was practicing for someone else. Every single thing he said and did has only been about Jisung. Maybe it felt too forced? Was he too direct? He felt even worse, when he thought about how Jisung must have felt, when he came to the conclusion that Minho was just using him. How uncomfortable must this situation have been for Jisung? And was he really okay with it like he said?

Minho remembered his weirdly forced fake smile and felt sick. His biggest worry in all of this has been losing his friendship with Jisung and this is just about the worst thing to happen. There was also the voice in the back of his head, which told him that at least now he has the proof that Jisung didn’t return his feelings after all. He was so clearly upset and uncomfortable and who would offer to help the person they are in love with to confess to someone else?

He was also worried how Jisung would act the next day. Would he act like nothing happened or go out of his way? Maybe the best thing would be to apologize. Of course he didn’t actually do what Jisung accused him of, but how could he tell him the real reason when it’s so obvious that Jisung doesn’t feel the same?

After getting up he was surprised to meet Jisung in front of his door, and Jisung asked him for a private talk. Minho felt incredibly anxious, but promised himself to apologize to Jisung and do everything to make Jisung trust in him again. But before he could even open his mouth, Jisung already apologized to him.

“Hyung, I’m so sorry for last night. I was so tired but still this is no excuse for getting so upset about this. It must have been so hard for you to prepare all of this and be open about your feelings just for me to get mad at you without even letting you explain. Yes, it would have been nice if you told me before, but I’m also happy we can talk about things like this. I really want to help you, so how about I give you some tips? Sure, I don’t have personal experience, but as you know I’ve watched a lot more romantic movies and dramas than you. So let me help you, please? I just want to make it up to you”  
“You have nothing to make up to. I’m the one who is sorry.”  
“But will you still let me help you?” Jisung looked at him hopefully.  
  
Minho was conflicted. On the one hand he wanted to say no, because there was no one else he wanted to confess to and it would just be painful to constantly be reminded how enthusiastic Jisung is to help him find a partner. On the other hand, maybe this could give him the chance to find out what Jisung considers a good confession (if he would ever dare to confess again in the future) and Jisung seemed really desperate to help him. Because Minho still felt bad about yesterday, he decided to agree. It seemed like the best chance to improve his relationship to Jisung again.  
  
Jisung seemed relieved when he told him about his agreement, and they made plans to meet after practice to start with their “training”.

Just as Minho expected the “training” was awful. While Jisung gave his best to introduce different ways of confession to him (which Minho already knew most of after his research), Minho felt miserable because the only person he actually wanted to confess to was the one he could only play pretend with. He used this chance to ask Jisung some questions about his ideal confession, but then struggled when Jisung asked him many questions about his non-existent love interest with the goal of finding the best confession for him.  
  
After 3 lessons he gave up. He thanked Jisung for his effort and promised to tell him if it worked. Well, at least their friendship was back to like it was before and Minho was happy about that.  
  
A few days later Minho got some days off and he went with Jisung to Lotte World and filmed everything for his vlog. Even though they were busy with the camera it was the first day in the last few weeks were Minho could just enjoy spending time with Jisung. They got some fun headbands, went on a ride, got some delicious food, watched some interesting animals, and even took photos in a photobooth together. It was a very happy day and together with the time he got to spend with his family, friends, and his cats it helped him to relieve a lot of stress from the last months.  
  
On the last evening of his short vacation he was laying in his bed, looking at the photos he and Jisung took in the photobooth. He smiled thinking about the fun time they spend together. And a part of him wanted to imagine what it would be like if it would have been a real date. He wanted to push this thought away, but quickly realized that it was pointless.  
  
The last days hadn’t changed his feelings at all and even thought it seemed impossible now a part of him was still hoping that Jisung would return his feelings. He knew it was foolish and that the “training” should have made that very clear, but maybe he could use that to his advantage? If he confessed to Jisung again and Jisung would reject him, he could just say it was his final practice. He knew that this was a shitty thing to do, but he wanted to try just one more time.  
  
With the information Jisung gave him about his ideal confession he quickly began his research and created a confession, which in his eyes was flawless. Inspired by this one drama, he created a playlist of his favourite songs for Jisung and added another track, which was a recording of his confession to Jisung. Even though he considered telling Jisung that it was just a practice in case the confession went wrong again, he wanted to make sure that while listening to the audio it would be very clear to Jisung, that it only could be specifically about him. He talked about everything they went through, every special moment from the day they met and spend hours finding the perfect words to express his feelings. When he was finished early in the morning, he had created a 20 minutes confession, which could beat any movie confession he has ever seen.  
  
He would give Jisung the usb with the playlist, which wasn’t unusual for him to do, because they often exchanged new songs to gain inspiration, and while listening to it Jisung would find his confession. Minho was very nervous, but also hopeful when he went back to the dormitory the next morning. Most of the members were already back and he met Jisung in his room. Jisung was happy about the new playlist and promised to listen to it as soon as he can.  
  
Now the hardest part of this confession began: the waiting. Minho hoped that Jisung would listen to it today, but even if he listened to it today, it could be at any time during the day. And when he finally listened to it, Minho had no idea what his reaction would be like. His hope was that Jisung would come to him and they could talk about everything. The only thing he could do now was to keep himself busy and distract himself as good as possible, which was incredibly hard.  
  
The day passed by very slowly and in the evening he had booked a room for dance practice. When he took a short break, he looked at his phone and saw, that he got a new message from Jisung. His heart started beating quickly when he opened the app and instantly came to a halt when he read Jisung’s message.  
The message said: “Well done, hyung. With this confession you could surely win anyone’s heart.”

**Confession Nr. 5: Not Okay**

Changbin again was the first to notice that something was off with Minho.  
“What’s been going on with you, hyung? I know the last weeks have been stressful for all of us, but it seems like there is something else. Is it about Jisung? Did the confession not go well?”  
Minho really didn’t want to talk about the whole situation, but apparently his face became too obvious at the last question and Changin noticed it.  
“So it’s about Jisung? What happened? Jisung has been a bit quiet in the last 2 weeks but besides that you guys seem to be fine.”  
“Well technically we are…” Minho murmured.  
“But actually you´re not?“  
Minho just kept staring at his hands.

  
“You know I can’t force you to talk about this. But I hate seeing you this upset and talking about it might at least help you to release you a bit of stress.”  
Minho realized that Changbin was right, and started explaining the whole situation to him, all the failed confessions and how Jisung always seemed to misunderstand everything no matter what he did. Changbin listened carefully and when Minho finished talking, he patted Minho on the shoulder sympathetically and said:  
“That really sounds like a big mess. You know what Jisung said in that vlive back then, that when they are upset? That it would be the best if they would just talk about everything? Maybe it would be the best if you could just talk with him and explain everything open and honestly.”  
“You might be right about that, but I’m not really in the mood to confess my feelings again just to get another rejection.”  
“Well technically so far you didn’t get any rejection, because Jisung never realized that it was one. But I get what you mean. And of couse you could keep quiet and your friendship would still be fine. But I can see that this is burning you up. And even if Jisung would reject you after all, at least you could find some peace with the situation and we both know that he would not end your friendship over something like that.”  
Minho sighed. “You’re right.”  
Changbin smiled. “I know I am.”  
“Well wish me good luck then.”  
“I will! And you know, hyung, I’m still rooting for the both of you!”  
Minho smiled sadly when he heard this and got up to confess his feelings one more time.

This time Minho didn’t make a big plan on how to confess. He just wanted a chance to talk with Jisung privately and explain everything to him with the hopes that it would end well somehow. Maybe the best way to talk alone would be if he could get Jisung out of the dormitory and go somewhere to eat together.

He didn’t want to make it seem too much like a date so he just asked Jisung after practice if he would like to grab dinner together. Jisung was hesitant at first and talked about wanting an early night, until Miho mentioned that he wanted to go to their favourite suhsi place, which Jisung finally agreed to.  
  
Minho’s plan was to enjoy a quiet dinner together and then start explaining everything to Jisung. But this didn’t seem to be Jisung’s plan, because as soon as they finished, he wanted to pay and leave quickly. Minho’s pleas for him to stay a bit longer were ignored and Minho had no other choice but to follow him when he walked out. The restaurant wasn’t too far from the dormitory, just a 20 minutes’ walk, so they always walked there. Even though Jisung wasn’t usually the fastest walker, Minho had to walk fast to keep up with him.  
  
“Jisung, can you stop? I really need to talk with you about something. Please.”  
But Jisung kept just walking and the closer they got to the dormitory the more desperate Minho got.  
“Please. Just stop for a moment. I have something important to tell you.”  
As they turned the corner and the dormitory got into sight, Minho knew he had to do something right now or his chance would be gone.  
  
“Jisung, I really like you.”  
Jisung stopped walking.  
Minho tried again. “ _I love you, Jisung_ ” Jisung turned around and looked at Minho.  
For a moment Minho hoped, that now they could finally talk, but Jisung turned around just as quickly and started walking towards the dormitory again.

“I said I love you!”  
No reaction from Jisung. '  
“Jisung I said I love you!”  
Jisung didn’t look back when he entered the dormitory.  
Minho stopped walking.  
Tears were streaming down his face and he didn’t even realize when they mixed with raindrops. Now it was really over.

**It’s not over**

This moment felt like an eternity for Minho. He felt so empty and numb to everything around him, he didn’t feel the time passing by. He didn’t even realize that his clothes were already soaking wet from the rain and that he had started to shiver. The only thing he could see in his mind was Jisung walking away from him and not turning back. Where did it all go so wrong?  
  
Consumed by his thoughts he didn’t realize that someone called out his name until they grabbed him by the shoulder and held their umbrella over him.  
“Hyung, you’re completely soaked!”  
  
Minho looked up startled and looked straight in the worried eyes of no other than Han Jisung.  
“What are you doing here?”, he whispered and quickly looked down again. Guilt flashed over Jisungs face.  
“I’m so sorry hyung, for leaving you like that. Changbin told me what an asshole I have been leaving you like that and I had to come back and talk with you.”  
  
“Talk about what? You did everything to avoid talking just a short while ago.”  
“You’re right. And I want to talk about that, too. Changbin said that there have been some misunderstandings between the two us.”  
“I guess that’s how you could say that.”, Minho shivered and Jisung looked at him worriedly.  
“So what exactly do you want to know?” Jisung took a deep breath.  
“Just a short while ago you said you loved me. But how can this be true when you've been practicing confessing to someone else?”  
  
“ _It’s true because it has been you I’ve been confessing to all along_.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Minho finally looked up again.  
“All my confessions have been for you. From the first confession when I told you that I like you no matter if you’re alien or human, to that time in the studio when I stood behind the door and told you how much you mean to me. And also the time when we danced together and I told you that my biggest fear is never feeling like the way I do when I’m with you and my playlist with the 20 minute recorded confession was also for you. So how could I mean anyone else when I say that I love you?”

The shock was written into Jisung face and he struggled before he could speak up again.  
“But what about the lessons I gave you? And you never denied that you were practicing for somebody else?”  
Minho looked incredibly tired when he spoke up again.  
“Would you confess to someone when they seem so content about helping you confess to another person?”  
“I…I just couldn’t ever imagine that you would feel this way about me and thought as a friend I should be supportive no matter what.”

“No matter what, huh.” Minho sighed and looked down again. “Well if this is all…  
“No, wait, Minho! I guess it’s my turn now to make a confession.”  
Minho, while not feeling hopeful about this confession at all, looked up at Jisung again.

“Hyung, I´m the biggest idiot on earth, but please listen to me just this once. The reason why I couldn’t possibly imagine that you would feel this way about me, is because I have been in love with you for a very long time. But because I’m scared of messing up our friendship, I made a promise, that I wouldn’t allow myself to fall into the delusion of thinking you could return my feelings. There have been so many moments where I knew there was something more between us, but I set everything on just viewing it as a friendship, because I was so afraid of losing you, just because of my own selfish wishes. And when you started confessing to me there was this hope, in the back of my mind, but I pushed it away so quickly, because that couldn’t be true. Somehow the only logical explanation to me was that you were interested in someone else. And trust me I was not happy about that at all, but I didn’t want my feelings to destroy our friendship, so I decided to give my best to help you. And it seemed to go really well until you send me your audio confession. I cried so much while listening to it and it felt so real, the way you talked about all we’ve been through and how you felt about me. But the only thing I could think of was how this isn’t actually about me but just a way to practice for your real love interest and it broke my heart. I tried so hard to not show how I really feel and it seems like I did well, maybe too well. After this confession I just couldn’t bear to ever hear something like this from you again, so when you tried to talk to me today I wanted to get away as fast as possible, because it was so hard to contain my feelings. And when you said you loved me;” Jisung’s voice cracked, “I wanted to tell you too, but I was too scared. I was scared that it’s not about me again and ran away like a coward. I’m so sorry, hyung, I think sorry might not even be enough…My mindset did not only hurt me, but it especially hurt you, hyung and I will forever be sorry for that. I never wanted to cause you any pain, but I ended up just doing that. I know it’s probably too late now, but I do love you. I really do.” Tears were dripping down Jisungs face and made his vision blurry.

“It's not over”, Minho said and grabbed Jisung’s hands.  
Jisung looked up surprised and let go of the umbrella.

“I’m sorry too, for not being completely honest from the start. I thought confessing like this could be a memorable way to show you my feelings, but in the end I was too scared to own up my feelings when it really mattered and ended up unintentionally hurting you, too. Maybe it would have been best, to just talk honestly from the start, so we could’ve avoided all this mess.”

“Maybe.”, Jisung agreed. “Looking back your confessions were amazing though. I’m mad at myself for being so stupid about it.”  
Minho lifted his hand and wiped Jisungs tears away.  
“Yeah, we both were really stupid about it, but you know what?”  
“What?”  
“Were still here. Together. And I still love you and want to be with you. This is not the end, Hannie. Maybe it will take some time, until we can heal. But this is not the end, this is the beginning.”  
Minho carefully caressed Jisung’s cheek and Jisung looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
“You mean a beginning…for us?”  
“If that’s something you still want…”, Minho said and searched Jisung’s face carefully.  
“That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

A smile began to form in Jisung’s face, and it grew until his whole face seemed to glow. He lifted his hands and wrapped them around Minho to pull him closer to him until their noses touched. Minho’s eyes widened and then he smiled softly. Even though he was emotionally and physically exhausted and soaked through he felt a deep joy in his heart, and nothing could make him let go of Jisung in this moment.  
  
“Hyung, can I..”, and before Jisung had a chance to finish his sentence, Minho pulled him closer and their lips finally touched. Minho felt like his whole body was filling with a warmth that consumed him and he wrapped his arms around Jisung. Jisung melted into his embrace and when they finally had to break the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Minho’s. After some time, he took Minho’s face in both of his hands and said: “Hyung, you’re completely soaked through. We should go inside and get you some clothes.” Minho nodded and added: “Looks like you need to warm up too.” Jisung smiled, took his hand and they both went inside.

It was so late, that even Chan was already asleep, and they quickly took turns in taking showers. While Minho was in the shower, Jisung got some warm clothes for both of them and prepared some ramen. Even though they weren’t really hungry, the warmth of the soup did wonders and when the tiredness finally set it, they went to bed.

They decided to sleep in Jisung’s bed, not willing to separate after this exhausting day and Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung when they layed down. Jisung fell asleep quickly, but Minho stayed awake a bit longer, listening to Jisung’s breathing and thinking about the last weeks. Confessing to Jisung really hasn’t been the easiest task and because of their fears they both ended up hurting themselves and eachother. But after all they still found back to each other, stronger than ever before and finally open about their feelings for each other. Even though there surely will be other hardships in the future, Minho knows, that he and Jisung can overcome them together and snuggling closer to Jisung he falls into a peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end!
> 
> For anyone who is interested, the movies I used as references for the confessions are:  
> Coffee prince  
> Kimi ni Todoke  
> Dirty Dancing  
> Descendants of the Sun  
> It's okay to not be okay  
> The Notebook
> 
> If you want you can find me on twt->@nachimkookie


End file.
